Homunculus
by Ryuosen
Summary: There were many ways to spend Halloween, but never in his life would Shinichi imagined that his evening would turn out like this.


Homunculus

by Ryuosen

Requested at the 4th annual kinkmeme at dc_yaoi on lj  
Word count: ~ 8000 words  
Rating: M for a reason  
Genre: Yaoi, Romance, Supernatural  
Kink: supernatural, tails, wings and the like  
Warnings: Supernatural, yaoi, mentions of little bit of violence

Summary  
There were many ways to spend halloween, but never in his life would Shinichi imagined to turn out like this.

"Talking"_  
thoughts_

Meifu – the land of the dead, demons and the dead reside there (name taken from YnM)  
Shinigami – literally Death god, here title for a demon who guides souls to Meifu

* * *

A **homunculus** ( Latin for "little human", plural is "homunculi"; the diminutive of _homo_, "human") is, most generally, any representation of a human being. It is often used to illustrate the functioning of a system. In the scientific sense of an unknowable prime actor, it can be viewed as an entity or agent.

* * *

_On with the show, I hope you'll enjoy it..._

It was a quiet night, with the full moon shining in it's full bloom and no clouds visible to ward off the light that painted the city in pale colors. A perfect night for Halloween, though some people might disagree. Wasn't Halloween supposed to be the night of doom, of terror, of witches, of spirits, of restless ghosts, and ultimately of magic?

Naturally it was just that, though not like most people imagined magic to be.

Imagine a demon perching calmly on the edge of one the cities' many skyscrapers slurping a chocolate milkshake.

Impossible, right?

No, not at all, because Kudo Shinichi was doing just that. Balancing on his clawed toes he watched the proceedings on a roof to his left, while sipping his chocolate milkshake. A chuckle escaped him as the Kaito KID tricked Nakamori and Hakuba yet again, by changing his voice and leading the two pursuers along with the KID task force on a merry chase throughout the whole building. Clearly KID had already stolen what he had come for, the Dresden Green Diamond if he remembered correctly.

For a brief moment he wished he had joined them in their pursuit tonight, but suppressed the yearning immediately.

Halloween was his day/night off, which meant: NOT hunting the KID...

As for solving murders? It seemed that Enma-daiō had been in a gracious mood, all day he hadn't witnessed a single crime or murder. Instances, which normally seemed to follow him around. But considering that he was a _shinigami_, a "god" of death, that wasn't really surprising. Solving murders (and sending the spirits on their final journey) was his job after all, otherwise Enma wouldn't allow him to just traipse around in the human world. No, he would haul his ass right back to Meifu, which was the last thing Shinichi wanted. How his parents could stand to live there for years at a time, he couldn't fathom.

Not that many of his friends and acquaintances would have recognized him on first sight, now. Having exchanged his usual suit and bow tie in favor of a black tank and pants. His shoes discarded near the door leading to the stairs of the hotel, whose roof he was currently occupying. And of course the missing disguise that let him appear human.

A beautiful night indeed.

At least until angry bellows sounded from the other roof as Nakamori witnessed KID escape yet again with the help of his glider, the screams loud enough that Shinichi's ears twitched from the sound level. The young demon suppressed a wince. Really, did the policeman have to be _this_ loud!

_Hmmmm_, it seemed that the show was over. While he was always annoyed when the thief slipped through is own fingers, it was certainly an amusing sight to see just how he was fooling about everyone of the task force, Hakuba included. KID was a challenge, plain and simple.

Well as it was over for now, he could leave, other things he had planned for this evening waited for him. After all the night was still young and it was probably the only time of the whole year, where he could walk the streets without wearing his usual masks. Anyone seeing him now, would just dismiss his additional appendages as a disguise for Halloween and he planned on milking the circumstances for all it was worth.

His hunger having been satisfied with a nice piece of lemon pie and the chocolate milkshake ensured that he now could sate his second appetite.

Pushing himself up, he gave one last glance towards the policemen still running up and about on the other roof, before turning around. Stretching, he shook his dark wings and with nothing but a thought they shrunk until they were small enough to pass as fake ones. Suddenly his ears twitched again and the dark haired detective twisted around. Just in time to see the phantom thief land a few feet away from him.

Shinichi had always considered their circumstances ironic. He the demon, the embodiment of evil in the human eye, chased the embodiment of light, kami's blessed child with white wings. Ironic, indeed.

"Konbanwa."

"Konbanwa tantei-kun."

"What do you want KID?"

"You weren't there tonight."

Shinichi raised an eyebrow at the accusing yet mocking tone his rival used. Really as much as he loved bantering, not tonight. Not when he had a hotel suite and the perspective of great sex waiting. He could already taste the energy that he would gather in his mouth. His eyes focused on the white clad thief, silver and blue attempting to stare him down. But as usual the other didn't as much as blink, face still calm and composed. He didn't know why, but the detective felt as if he had to prove himself to the thief again and again. Somehow he always ended up on the defensive. It was more than just a little annoying.

"It's my day off. If you excuse me now, I have an urgent appointment."

Now that got a reaction, he could see the shoulders stiffening beneath the white cape. As KID lived for the attention he got, a clear dismissal was probably like a punch in the gut. For a brief moment the detective felt guilty, but pushed the thought aside. Not tonight, not with the hunger for energy so strong that he probably wouldn't make a difference between man or woman, as long as he got his need satiated.

"Imaginative costume you wear, you celebrate Halloween tantei-kun?"

Good to know that he hadn't done any permanent damage to his ego. The mocking tone was back, as well.

"Apparently..."

A bit confused as to why the KID reacted the way he did. Shinichi tilted his head, his ears flattening as he sniffed, once more confirming the knowledge he had of the teen. The scent hit his nose and he had to force himself to keep calm and not shudder in delight. The other man smelt delicious, a mixture of musk, roses and magic with that hint of sweat that spoke of exercises. Fluids pooled in his mouth and he knew that the young man in front of him would be his. Snaking his tongue along his lips he bet that the taste of his skin would be just as good. A pleasant shudder ran down his spine.

Opening his eyes again, he was barely aware of the gasp he heard coming from his rival, enemy whatever they were. Of course he was changing, the wings spreading, his tails swaying and his irises now streaked with silver lines. Catching the lone eye he stalked closer, a predator in every step he made. The thief didn't react, staring at him with one glazed blue eye.

Shinichi smiled, apparently his charm worked even on children with wings. Well that made things a lot easier. Under normal circumstances the other would have fled by now or used a move to disappear in a cloud of smoke. But being under the lure of his charm, he couldn't, even if he wanted to.

Standing less than a foot away he wrapped his tail around the thief's midsection, drawing him close. Chest to chest Shinichi was enveloped in a cloud of that delicious scent. Breathing deeply the sleuth sighed, before tilting the partial hidden face to the left, barring the eye not covered by the monocle. He had no desire to unmask his adversary, yet.

For now he would taste that soft looking skin. And he did. His tongue slid along the cheek, memorizing the outlines of the mostly smooth skin. Stopping only as he reached an uneven area, which Shinichi suspected stemmed from a grazing bullet. Something wasn't right. Confused he pulled away. The thief was a child with wings! So why wasn't he tasting the magic on his tongue. Where was the prickling energy, that their contact should produce?

Hmm, he could smell the magic and therefore it had to be there, but not taste it? Another test then. He pushed the cape aside and lid his fingers over the clothed back. There was nothing there, no bumps besides the pipes that belonged to the glider and what had to be smoke bombs, yet not what he was looking for. It didn't make sense. The KID had to be around his own age, well past _the blooming_. So why were there no wings or pointed ears? Even if they were hidden beneath a spell, he should be able to see or feel them, being a demon and possessing the all-seeing eyes. It didn't make sense and that was a dilemma.

A dilemma which left him with two options. Option A: he simply ignored the facts and finally got his need sated or option B: he released KID from his trance and asked him, method B of course included the guaranteed danger of the thief trying to flee. Not that he would get far, his rival could only glide, Shinichi could use those wings of his and fly.

So what option would it be?

Resting his head briefly against the white clad shoulder he suppressed a sigh. For once he wished he was able to resist a mystery, but alas it was not to be.

Pulling back a little he lifted his hands and snapped his fingers, instantly dispelling the lure that had kept the other teen dazed. The effect was hilarious, especially from as close as Shinichi was to the Kaito. First the lone eye blinked rapidly, then widened as he noticed just who stood so close to him. Quickly the emotionless mask was back up and the thief tried to distance himself. Tried and failed as the detective still had his tail wrapped around the thief's midsection.

The eye narrowed and the dark haired head tilted forward and studied the restraint that kept him in place. Even under the hat Shinichi could see how the eyebrow furrowed at the sight of his dark colored appendage. Causing him to smile as he removed his hand from the thief's back. The action caused a startling reaction, as the other stiffened and stared at him with a narrowed eye, the mouth pulled into a thin line. Shinichi couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun on a kid heist or aftermath.

Then a quick movement and the whole area was filled with smoke. The tail around the slim waist only tightened. Coughing the older one cursed his adversary.

_Annoying thief!!!!_

With a twitching eyebrow the brunet flapped his wings a few times until the smoke had been cleared. Once the sight was better, it revealed a by now nervous thief, still trapped by his tail. Not for the lack of trying since the young man did some very intriguing twists in order to break free. Though they all ended in failure, his tail refused to loosen even an inch.

"That won't work."

Better get the other to stop before KID thought of using his card gun to server the thing that kept him from escaping. Shinichi was very attached to his tail, thank you very much. Only as the thief really drew his card gun, did the detective take direct action, he caught the wrist in an iron grip.

"I would appreciate it, if you left my tail in one piece."

Now the white clad man looked confused, the hand holding the gun sinking again, as he studied his tail in more detail. Trying to keep a calm expression as the "rope" began to wiggle, tightening around his waist. A rope indeed.

"So you've caught me tantei-kun."

"Apparently."

Had this been a heist, he would have felt very smug by now, but since he kind of cheated, there wasn't any triumph. Instead he settled for a short answer. His eyes never leaving his 'hostage'.

"Hmmm, I don't hear sirens. Nakamori-keibu hasn't been called?"

"It's my day off, I didn't plan on chasing you tonight."

"Yet you have me trapped with your .. tail? How did you get this close without me noticing."

"I charmed you."

Now that was entertaining, because for once the thief couldn't hold his poker face. He could see how the one widened, face pulled in a mask of outrage and indignation. Oh, his feathers were clearly ruffled. It was pure fun. Finally the tables were turned in his favor. Wait, was the KID blushing?

"You overestimate your own attraction."

Now that was mean. Resisting the urge to pout, he shook his head the smirk never leaving his face. It was unfair to use KID's lack of knowledge to his advantage, but who cared about fair play.

"Really?"

Carefully he drew on his charm again, slowly but quite noticeable. He wanted the thief to know, what was happening. Another choked gasp and Shinichi could watch as the panic crept into those blue eyes, as lure rendered the man helpless. This time though he had kept the dose low enough, that even through the fog a little bit of awareness remained.

"See, I am that charming."

With that that he tilted the others head to the side once more and stroked his tongue over the scarred cheek, where he had stopped before. But still no spark. Frowning he pulled away, confused. Releasing KID again from the lure, he ignored how the young man struggled even more than before. Desperate to get away from his clutches.

"I don't understand."

"Tantei...-kun, what are you?"

"Demon of course."

Now really, every child with wings would recognize a demon on sight, except the Kaito KID apparently. An issue that confused him beyond measure, the only possibility would be... of course, that would explain everything.

"That would explain it."

"Explain what tantei-kun. You are aware that demons do..."

He fell silent, head facing the wall to their left as if remembering something.

"Oh, but we are real. Just as real as you are. Though your ignorance proved at least three things to me."

"And that would be?"

A god sign, KID was apparently accepting his discovery with ease, or he was simply good at hiding his shock. Both options were possible after all.

"First, I know that you love heights, the higher the better. But your heists could have told me that. Second: I also know that at least one of your parents died before you turned ten and Third: I would bet my entire Sherlock Holmes collection on the fact that you are deadly afraid of fish."

Oh how he loved it, when he was right. The silence from the other, was just as good as a verbal answer. There was no use denying it.

"How.."

He had given up on struggling. Never would he say it out loud, but the detective had shocked him with is revelations. Demons.. it was not hard to believe in them, when he remembered the witch in his class, Koizumi Akako. He had seen how she had escaped on a broom of all things as she had impersonated him during that one heist. Not to mention the countless times she had tried magic on him. So the detective was not human. But that didn't explain how he knew those things. His love for height was obvious, but the knowledge of when his father died, or his fear of fish. That he couldn't have known or even deduced without knowing Kuroba Kaito. And they had never met officially.

"You are a child with wings, but do not seem to be aware of it. I can smell the scent of magic on you, but not taste it. You ears aren't pointy, nor have you wings to speak of, which by all accounts should be there."

"Child with wings, I assure you tantei-kun the only thing I fly with is my glider."

Shinichi nodded, yet at the same time his hands slid behind the thief's back and stayed there. Clawed fingertips slid over the fabric until he reached a spot below the shoulder blades, where he knew a pair of beautiful wings should be. Preparing himself for the expected reaction he dug his fingers into the spot.

Kaito had silently mulled over what he had heard so far, as he felt the hands slid over his ribs onto his back. His muscles tensed, but after the hands had settled and done nothing, he had tried to relax. They were far too close to... his thoughts were cut off as feeling spread through his body, he felt his hair on his neck stand, goosebumps breaking out all over his skin and his knees buckled. He would have fallen as well, hadn't those hands held him.

Panting he stared his 'enemy' in the face.

"What.. did you do?"

"Itches right? And confirming a theory."

"And what did you prove?"

"That you have never kissed someone in your life let alone have sex with."

Kaito couldn't help himself, he gaped. How had he known? There had only been one person that he wanted to kiss, touch but couldn't. How many years had passed since he had made the promise, four almost five.

When he had found Pandora he would retire and then and only then would he confess his feeling to Aoko. But he had never found the stone. Months had turned into years and he was no closer to the destruction of the cause of his father's death than at the beginning. And so he could never tell Aoko how he felt, not with Kaito KID standing between them. Time had passed and eventually Aoko had decided that she had waited long enough for him to get 'over his silly little inhibitions and ask her out' and started dating a young man from her university class.

It had hurt beyond measure and after that he had started to look even more earnestly for Pandora. With the hope in mind that one day he could tell Aoko everything. A hope that had slowly died. All he could do was stay her friend and wish her luck.

"What makes you think that? And feeling me up is proof? Tantei-kun, are you losing your touch?"

The sleuth didn't rise to the bait, but answered instead. His hands sliding over the suit in a slow relaxing manner.

"Well your wings are clearly there. But considering that you do not have any idea about demons or yourself concludes that your parent, who was a child with wings as well, died before your tenth birthday. Ten being the age when _the blooming _starts. Now taking into account that your parent is dead, implies that he or she never helped you birthing them. Meaning that the only way for them to grow would be intimacy of the physical nature. With time they would have grown enough to burst through the skin on their own. Yet a complete lack of sexual intimacy would leave them in their infancy state they are now. Therefore you have never kissed someone or had sex."

"And you felt for my 'wings' to know all this?"

If Shinichi hadn't known how close to panicking his opponent was he would be angered at the mocking tone of voice. But considering that he could feel the frantic beating heart through their clothes, he smirked instead. Closing the distance between them until he could feel the warmth of the other.

"You don't believe me... want me to show you?"

Kaito tipped his head to the side. Why would the detective be this helpful?

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I could gain something from it, though not harmful to either of us, of course."

"And what would that be?"

"Energy."

"Energy.. "

"As a demon with a mixed heritage I need energy to keep myself healthy. Therefore I gather energy. Though there is something else you would have to offer me."

"Offer?... why would I offer you anything, so that you can prove that hilarious theory of yours?"

"Because it concerns you and it's the heritage your parent left you with."

Kaito frowned, he hated it when someone could read him like an open book and Kudo Shinichi was surprisingly good at it. Not even Hakuba, who saw him nearly everyday, could see into his head like the detective of the east did. It annoyed him.

"What would I have to offer...."

Now Shinichi felt heat creep up his face, it was actually the first time he had to ask someone, who was not under his charm. After all, his '_victims_' had to be willing and being charmed they were very willing.

"I would need to kiss you."

There he said it and had thrown the thief for another loop, if the look he got was any indication. Shinichi angled his own head, ears snapped shut and tried his hardest not to seem too hopeful, giving KID power over him wasn't an option. Instead he fell silent and waited for the brunet to make his decision.

Meanwhile KID had trouble believing what he had just heard. Kissing one of the detectives that hunted him was the last thing he wanted to do. But he could also admit that he was quite curious, he wanted to know if the tantei knew his real identity or if he had found it out through the clues like he claimed. And the best way to gain that knowledge was to play along, for now.

"Alright."

Kaito noticed that the... ears twitched again, snapping open as if to check that the older one had heard correct, but he stayed silent. He had given his consent, there wouldn't be more. So he was actually surprised as Shinichi turned around, pulled him towards the stairs and into the building.

"What are you doing?"

"Simple, birthing wings is no walk in the park. First: It's better to sit than doing it while standing. Second: You need to undress, at least your shirt and cape, otherwise both will be ruined by the blood.. thir.."

"Blood..."

"Of course, when I said birthing I meant birthing. They are trapped beneath skin and flesh, so freeing them will inevitably involve blood. Oh and if you think I shouldn't do it now, try to imagine the explanation you will have to offer your girl, when you suddenly grew wings during making out. Third as it will involve blood, it is more advisable to do it in the bathroom. Ah, there we are."

Shinichi stopped in front of one of the many non-described doors and fished a key card out of his pocket. The thief looked around, surprised that no one had spotted them yet. Both their outfits weren't exactly inconspicuous. Perhaps because it was Halloween and dressing up as KID would be perfectly acceptable. At least that was what Kaito thought until her heard a very familiar bellow.

"KID!!!"

_Shoot, Nakamori-keibu_.. so it had been a trick, he should have known. His hands were already brushing one of his many hidden smoke bombs as Kudo stepped forward, his arm sliding around his waist. A .. seductive smile grazing his lips, while tilting his head in greeting as the police inspector stopped a few feet away from them, handcuffs already drawn.

"Konbanwa Nakamori-keibu..."

"KUDO, KID is mine to catch, hand him over immediately!"

"KID? Oh, you mean my date for the evening. I fear you've got the wrong one. Isn't that right, Keibu?"

The thief watched fascinated as the dark eyes of the officer grew hazy and his posture changed from high-strung to relaxed with a silly smile on his face. He couldn't remember seeing the man this casual, well the train incident being the exception, but the man had been more than a bit tipsy then and flustered about being in the presence of a queen.

"That is right."

"Then everything seems to be in order. Have pleasant evening Nakamori-keibu."

With that Shinichi slid the card into the lock and opened the door to the room he had rented for the evening. Giving the inspector once last wave he entered, dragging the KID with him, before closing the door and locking it. Only then his arm retreated from his waist leaving the the thief feeling cold. The brunet looked around, it was an expensive suite with a sitting area and a double sized bed in the adjourning room. Another door probably led to the bathroom. Studying the interior and taking note of possible escape routes should something go wrong, Kaito turned as the detective dropped his shoes near the entrance. Hesitantly he followed the example, listening intently for the movements of the other. The clawed toes made oddly enough no noises as the 'demon' walked on the polished marble.

"I'll get the bathroom ready. You should undress and before you object. I know your scent and considering that my nose is better than any dogs, I could find you without problem if I wanted to."

"Beika is big and so are the surrounding cities, you would never find me."

"Oh but I would, the only thing I would have to do would be following you after one of your heists. No perfume or scent you might use as disguise, can change how you naturally smell. So short of a sex change, you cannot escape me."

"So why haven't you done it, why am I still free if you are supposedly able to find me that easily?"

"Simple, I want to chase you, I want to challenge, to outwit and catch you. Only then I will be satisfied."

The thief stayed silent after hearing the confession. He had to fight the blush that crept up his face. The intensity of the stare that Shinichi aimed at him, excited him somewhat. The motive hadn't really been a surprise. He had long since known that the detective thrived on his accomplishments, on his sharp mind that cracked every puzzle and proved him superior to others around him. Those blue eyes told him exactly why he, the KID, was appreciated.

It wasn't surprising that he valued tantei-kun for the same reasons. And it were those reasons, that made him move.

His fingers slid over his white jacket, gliding upward to disengage the cape from the fastening. The box strapped to his back for his glider rods was next, then he undid the button on his jacket, letting the fabric fabric fall to the floor. The tie was loosened and landed on top of the rest. He kept his eyes on the detective the whole time, who in turn didn't even blink. The buttons on his shirt became undone, fingers deftly disabling the preventive measures that ensured the safety of his identity. With that he carefully put the shirt next to the cape, making sure than none of his tricks went off. At last he pulled his gloves off, leaving him bare save his pants, monocle and hat.

Now it was time to see, if the other had been telling the truth. Otherwise he would have fun mocking the detective the next time they met. Opening his arms he waited for the detective to make his move. The brunet simply pulled his tank over his head and carelessly threw it over one of the chairs. Interesting enough was the fact that the wings on his back had shrunk until there were no more than fifteen inches in length and folded tightly together until they had fit easily through the holes in the tank.

Tilting his head slightly, the detective turned around and entered the bathroom beckoning him to follow. As he had said, Shinichi had prepared the necessities. The tub was half filled with water and on the edge where smaller towels with a comb on top of them. What would they need a comb for? His hat was still on his head and he wouldn't take the monocle off as well... perhaps he would find out later.

"Ne tantei-kun, so how will this show go on?"

"We'll sit on the edge, kiss and during that I will pull the wings out in the same manner my father did for me."

Falling silent Shinichi sat on the porcelain tub, looking at him expectantly, one eyebrow arched upwards in a voiceless challenge. Forcing himself to calm down, Kaito checked his poker face one last time before he joined the detective, sitting in front of him. They were close enough that the older one would have no problems seeing his face, but the thief trusted him enough to believe that he wouldn't use the information against him. Shinichi wanted to chase him, he wouldn't try it another way, of that he was sure.

A cold hand touched his jaw and he shuddered as his own blue eyes met the ones of the _demon_ before him.

"No worries, I do not bite... very often!"

With that Shinichi swooped down and pulled the KID into the kiss. The contact sent shudders down his spine. Closing his eyes he moved his lips, encouraging the thief to partake in their activities. Angling his head he proceeded to literally steal the others' breath. Moving his lips, his free hand slid over the ribcage and onto the bare back. The thief's skin smooth and soft beneath his roughened fingertips.

A shudder ran through his body as he felt that one hand slide over his skin. It also made him tense, as those fingers came closer and closer to the spot. _The spot_ being a patch of skin, that itched quite often. Often and intensely, more times than not bordering on actual pain. It had been like a shock as the detective had dug his fingers into it earlier and now with the prospect of it happening again, he couldn't help but feel antsy. On the other hand kissing was much more enjoyable that previously thought, which made Kaito want to hit himself for turning down all the previous girls' offers. After hesitating at first he now participated quite enthusiastically, moving his lips and mimicking the detective in his movements.

Never it be said that he wasn't a quick study.

His nails had been growing quite slowly but now, the length made his hands resemble claws far more than anything else. The thief hadn't noticed it at all, totally immersed in the kiss instead, which made Shinichi glad. Because it was exactly what he wanted. Gently he tightened the grip he had on the jaw and wound his tail back around the naked midsection, causing a shudder and a muted moan.

_Time for the kill..._

Softly the detective scratched the area, where the wings were hidden, never stopping the kiss, tongue lapping, mouth swallowing the startled sounds and appreciative moans.

_Now!_

The claws stopped and without pausing Shinichi pushed them into the skin and beyond.

And that Kaito felt, very much. His spine stiffened, muscles tensed as the pain hit and he desperately tried to pull away. Trying to dislodge their mouths, he felt Shinichi's grip on his face only tightening, forcing them together as the tail pulled him closer until their chest touched. His hands were pushing and pushing to no avail, as the searing pain intensified.

Shinichi felt sweat running down his face as he searched for the joint of first wing. He had underestimated the size of the appendages that lay dormant beneath skin and flesh. It probably would have been better to simply free them without the kiss, but in his selfishness he had dismissed the pain the thief would feel. He would have to apologize for it later, but first he needed to....there. Finally the claws closed around the joint he had searched for. He tugged experimentally to be sure and then pulled.

This time the thief managed to separate their mouths and a pained groan escaped him. It was all the sleuth needed to pull the feathery limb free. Unfortunately Shinichi realized too late the loss of balance and they both ended in the tub with the detective trapped beneath the thief. Sputtering he noted that KID still tried to get away. He needed a distraction and that fast, one wing was already free, bloody, plastered and twitching against the white porcelain.

Shifting his leg and slipped it between the ones of the thief, pressing against the hardness he found there, recapturing the others' interest. A sudden hitch in voice and the demon smiled. Increasing the pressure with a bit of movement and he got the perfect distraction. Heavy breathing washed over his face as he pulled away and took a few seconds to study the thief.

Eyes half closed, the disheveled hair, lips parted and heavy breathing with a dark flush splayed over the normally fair skin. He looked absolutely divine. And with that realization, Shinichi felt his careful control snap.

He surged upward, capturing the others' lips yet again, prying them open and pushing his tongue in. Swallowing the surprised sound, his hand slid over the planes of chest and stomach, exploring the lines that spoke of someone well trained. The other hand unceremoniously plugged the other wing free, earning a muffled sound of pain, before latching onto the jaw line, nibbling and scrapping his fangs over the sensitive skin. Energy prickled as his lips moved over the skin, the taste of magic filling his senses and he groaned his pleasure. Yes, just like that.

The KID groaned as well and pressed them even closer together, feeling just how much the detective wanted him. His hands had long since stopped trying to separate them. Now they were running over the demon's body, exploring and memorizing. Sighing in pleasure he initiated another kiss, hands now burrowed in dark brown hair. It felt so good. Every time their lips connected a prickly feeling was left behind, leaving him with a heady feeling.

Unwillingly Shinichi separated them, earning a puzzled look from the thief. But before he could open his mouth the detective turned him around and ran his tongue over the base of the wings.

Nothing could have prepared Kaito for the feelings that particular action brought. His back arched and he nearly shrieked, yes shrieked at the fire that spread through his body. The brunet's tongue was rough, reminding him of a cat's and with every motion ecstasy filled his body. He didn't think he had ever been this hard. He pressed back against the man behind his and smirked at the sounds he got. Pleased he repeated the action until he was distracted by a hand trying to slip under his pants. Then he frowned, both were occupied already, holding his wings up.

So what... forcing his eyes open he looked down … to see a dark colored rop...tail wiggle underneath the fabric of his pants. He blinked once, twice before his back arched again and he groaned in pleasure. The tail was pleasantly cold and created an interesting contrast as the limb wound around his dick, rubbing and squeezing him. He wouldn't last much longer than this, his body stiff as a board. His back ached from being kept in the position he was in and liquid fire spread through him, making him see stars. Behind him Shinichi mirrored him, panting heavily and pressing himself against the thief's posterior. Then the knot that had been tightening painfully broke and Kaito was lost in a mixture of sensations, colors and sounds.

Shinichi fell back and sighed, now that had been good. The water cooling his heated body as he studied the new pair of wings. An impressive sight they made, spanning more than twenty-five inches in length. As with all winged children, their skin coated with feathers rather than scales like his own and what beautiful feathers it were: Snow white with fine golden tips. Lifting his hand he stroked over the soft surface, earning a definite purring sound from the thief.

Sadly the water soon would be too cold for comfort and the bed would probably be a far more appropriate place to be. So he carefully and with much regret extracted himself from the thief, who merely groaned in protest. Pushing the drowsy man upwards, they stumbled out of the tub and back into the sitting room.

Shinichi growled, as his hands slid into the unruly dark hair and pulled the other back into a kiss. This night wasn't over yet, far from it. His advances were reciprocated and the detective smiled, glad that the thief agreed with him. Yielding as the other took control of the kiss, his fingers slid over the muscled planes of chest and stomach, coming finally to rest on the edge of the white pants. Pulling, he steered them backwards to bed. Only as his knees hit the edge of the bed did they separate.

Sitting on the sheets, their eyes locked and dark blue eyes watched him challengingly as he blindly opened the fly of the white pants. Pushing them down, he was met with nothing but skin. Sliding his hands over the prominent hipbones he pulled the other man down until the thief was sitting on his lap. Their naked skin touching, sending bolts of pleasure down both their spines. It made Shinichi glad that he had shed his pants before leaving the bathroom and that they were both going commando.

His mouth latched onto one nipple sucking, biting while his hands caressed the soft skin. The thief was proving to be one of the quicker side, without hesitation he sank his teeth into one of his ears, stealing pleasant sighs from his lips. His tail was already wrapping around one of his legs, making the detective take notice of their smooth quality and lack of hair.. which was understandable considering that the other more often than not impersonated women.

To feel those strong legs wrapped around him, his cock twitched at the thought and he suppressed a groan. Grounding his pelvis up, he watched as the 'criminal' arched and panted. His hand tightened on the hipbone and Shinichi pulled the brunet down, feeling their erections rub against another, while the other groped for the nightstand's drawer. As his fingers closed around a small tube, he couldn't help but smile. Fumbling a bit, he finally heard the satisfying sound of the cap flipping open. Reluctantly he let of go of those hard curves to coat his fingers with the lube.

Kaito definitely enjoyed himself, sitting atop tantei-kun with his hand braced on one shoulder and the other caressing one wing. The texture was entirely different from what he had expected, not leathery but smooth and cool with fine tiny scales covering them. They reminded him of the shark's skin, he had touched during his diving adventure with Aoko.

Aoko...

He had totally forgotten about her, far too immersed in what he and the sleuth were doing. For a brief moment he felt guilty, but forcefully pushed the thought aside. Aoko was his friend and she had moved on long ago.

Perhaps it was time to let her go as well.

Sighing as the detective's teeth sank into his collarbone, his hands wandered over the chest to the side and down over sharp hipbones to muscular thighs, feeling another set of fine scales covering the outer sides in sharp lines. Though these were a deep red. He dimly wondered how they would feel beneath his tongue before noticing that three thin lines ran alongside the elegant neck.

Perfect...

The prickly feeling returned as soon as his lips connected with the tiny scales and he heard tantei-kun groan. Grinning wickedly he repeated the action only to hiss himself as sharp fangs broke his skin. He felt his blood run down before a rough warm tongue lapped it up.

"Now..._relax.._"

The husky voice was the only warning he got before something cold slid over his ass and touched him. His breathing stopped and he probably would have tensed, had the demon not chosen that very moment to drag his tongue over his nipple. Heat splashed towards his face as he pressed closer. Panting he pulled the dark head up and crushed their lips together, trying to distract himself from the discomfort.

"Alright?"

He shook his head, gnawing at his lip. A cool hand caressed his red cheek, forcing him to open his eyes. Blushing he met the concerned gaze of the detective, who tilted his face once more and licked something off his cheek. Dazed he realized that his monocle was missing, when had he taken it off?

"Don't worry, it will be good, real good."

He had to smirk at the confident tone, despite the intrusion his body was currently undergoing. But then again, one hand and the tail were still caressing him, tempting him with offers of pleasure he couldn't resist.

"Confident.. much...."

Shinichi didn't answer him instead he grinned as well and the thief could feel that he was plotting something. Then heat flashed through his body and he gasped. His head rested on the others shoulder as his hands clenched. Those fingers crooked again and another wave crashed through his body.

"It will only get better. "

The whispered voice felt hot against his skin, sighing in pleasure, he cooperated as the detective wrapped his arms around his waist and rearranged their positions. Now with his legs on either side, brushing against the wings, Kaito braced himself for what was to come. He wasn't disappointed, something unnaturally cold brushed against his ass and he didn't even try to suppress his shudder.

"KID?"

"Kaito... cold..."

"Kaito..hmmm the cold is fact..can't do anything about it."

Before the thief could reply, something far thicker than the fingers began to breach his body. He grimaced before smoothing his expression into his poker face, though he didn't think that tantei-kun was fooled by it. The fact that his motions slowed even more attested to it.

"Don't! .. going."

He caught Shinichi's eyes and locked gazes with him as his hands let go of the shoulders he had been clutching. With a resolute expression he pulled the brunet into a brutal kiss. Waiting for the other to be completely immersed in their activities, the thief broke tantei-kuns grip and pushed down.

It hurt as expected, but at least it was over. Pressing their foreheads together he watched Shinichi, who had broken their kiss. The older man's eyes were screwed shut and he was panting, all muscles stiff. Blood was pearling down his mouth, where the fangs had punctured his lips. With his cheeks flushed and those now dark colored ears he looked more delectable that Kaito could have ever imagined.

Shinichi forced his eyes open, his short claws digging into the thief's sides, nearly breaking skin. The thief would have to nurse bruises come morrow. Yet, it felt so good and he had trouble holding still, the tight heat was killing him. But he would never forgive himself, if the other was injured because of him... outside of heists at least.

"Move!!"

His eyes snapped open and his body reacted on instincts, which were older than his race. Withdrawing he pushed back in, earning himself a breathy moan. Kaito's cheeks were flushed and his body was pressing down, trying to bring them closer together and Shinichi was loving every minute of it. He had always known that they both were passionate, but in a million years he hadn't expected this.

His tail snaked loosened the brunet's middle, instead twining around one strained thigh. One hand wandering up held one of those wings in place, while the detective sped up his pace. The thief was throwing his head back and forth, encouraging him with looks, actions and words...

..._faster.._

_.._and Shinichi was hard pressed to meet those demands, his most primal instincts awakening and demanding their fulfillment. His wings, now colored a dark red along with tail and ears, opened and arched. He couldn't have fought it, even if he had wanted to. He bared his fangs and sank them into the exposed neck, the energy overflowing his mouth as his thrusts changed angle.

Kaito had enjoyed himself, the pleasure his body experienced had spread through every cell in his body, leaving him pleasantly dazed. Until something sharp pierced his neck and something changed.

_... harder..._

Sounds, noises, colors everything mixed together. His mind was alight with sensations, bringing him into the deepest realms of pleasure as tantei-kun was doing his damnedest to drive them insane. He had long forgotten which voice belonged to him and which to tantei-kun, both being equally loud. His nails had drawn deep lines into the others back and his body had long since forgotten any logic, only primal instincts driving him now.

Instincts pushed him to encourage the detective as he roughly separated them. Only to throw him on his back, wings uncomfortably stuck underneath him before entering him in the same fashion as before. Friction made him scream his desire as slim fingers enclosed his dick. Eyes were snapping open, colored a glowing gold and meeting a pair the color of liquid mercury. Liquid fire seared through his body, his muscles tensed and he arched backwards, stars exploding behind his eyelids.

The wings trapped beneath him twitched and sprouted outwards, lifting them both into the air, heels digging into the mattress. Shinichi growled low in his throat as he let himself be dragged away on the waves of pleasure. He didn't even notice as his wings grew to their full size and arched away from his body. Licking his lips like a satisfied feline, he withdrew and settled beside the thief.

Ignoring the grumbling he pulled him close, tongue snaking out to arrange the newborn feathers in proper order. An action that earned him a sleepy purr and brought a smile to his face. Returning his attentions back onto his self-appointed task he sorted through the feathers. With the second _blooming_ they now measured more than five feet in length, with the feathers being more of a pale gold than white. Combined with the long pointed ears and the magical aura, which now radiated from the others body in gentle waves, the thief presented an enticing picture. Carefully he rearranged the thief's head until he was resting on his lap, claws combing gently over the disheveled hair. One lone eye cracked open and studied him sleepily.

"Your wings are larger than mine."

"That they are."

The detective agreed never breaking his petting and before he knew the thief was asleep. Pulling away he settled the head carefully on the pillow. Gazing outside, he was confronted with the rising sun. It was time to leave. His body was brimming with energy and he honestly couldn't remember a feeding, which had sated his hunger like this. Maybe it was because of the heritage... the energy had certainly tasted divine. Sitting up he gently cleaned the thief and covered him with the only clean blanket before showering and dressing himself.

A small bit of magic and nothing remained of his otherworldly looks save for the clothes he had worn the day before. Crouching down he inspected KID's clothing briefly before pulling one of the cards from a hidden pocket. Focusing his own magic he waited until a small barely noticeable glow surrounded the card. Satisfied he placed the card along with a lengthy note on the pillow next to the thief. Giving "Kaito" one last peck near the eye, which was normally hidden behind the monocle, he left the room. Unknown to the detective, two dark blue eyes followed his for until the door was closed.

Kaito sat up after he was sure, that tantei-kun was really not coming back. He didn't know whether to be glad that he wouldn't end up in police custody or be hurt by the fact that the detective had simply left. Carefully he snagged the card from the pillow and examined it. Tantei-kun had scribbled a message on the blank side. Somewhat curious he read it, blinked, reread it and then smirked.

_2003.11.11 _

_00:00 _

_Clock tower_

_PS: The magic in the card takes care of the disguise.. I'll bring a book next time. _

It seemed like he had a date.

Meanwhile Shinichi had barely passed the reception as he heard the all too familiar scream of someone dying. With a sigh he paid the hotel room for rest of the day and walked into the direction from where the scream came from.

_Seems like my day off is over... figures... _

The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth before he had passed the threshold and as he stared at the dead broken body a few feet away, the detective felt somewhat relieved that the thief sleeping upstairs would hopefully never achieve the final stage of _the blooming. _Death really should be left for the dead. Masking his face he strode forward, ready to begin his own show.

End

I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
